


Comfort

by hieronymusb



Series: Farmgays [1]
Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slash, just bros jerking off and maybe kissing you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieronymusb/pseuds/hieronymusb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a comfort thing. At least that’s what Einar likes to tell himself. (Einar POV, set during Farmland Arc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It started as a comfort thing. At least that’s what Einar likes to tell himself. When you’re tilling fields and chopping wood for old Sverker all day there’s not a lot of time for comfort and for yourself. The nights are still cold and crisp so Einar and Thorfinn huddle together under the one threadbare blanket they’ve been given. While Thorfinn seems clearly uncomfortable, Einar can’t help but admit that it really is much warmer than sleeping apart. It’s also much easier to wake Thorfinn from one of his nightmares if he doesn’t have to brace the cold to shake (or sometimes gently kick) the other out of it.

This night isn’t any different but there is something about Thorfinn and the way he looks and how flushed his face is from breathing hard after his night terrors. Einar has been _noticing him_ lately, just as he had with Arneis. But Thorfinn is definitely not like Arneis (except that they both share long lashes and long blonde hair and maybe that’s what does it for him). It’s especially noticeable because of his morning wood (which he should also find incredibly weird because who has nightmares but still gets hard?). Granted, they’re both young men and you notice these things when you share a blanket in a pile of straw. Usually, he’d roll over and let the other take care of it and tonight shouldn’t be different. It has been some time though.

It’s far too much work to shove his hands through several layers of clothes and as soon as he touches Thorfinn, the other goes stiff as a board. Einar thinks that this might have been not his best idea and tries to draw his hand back, only to be stopped by a hand on his. They don’t speak a word but he can see the determination (and embarrassment) radiating from Thorfinn’s face. Up close, he can see how light his eyelashes are and how slightly dark and patchy his beard is. Their breathing and the rustling of their clothes seems far too loud already, but Einar can’t help the small groan he makes when the other finally touches him. It’s hesitant and too gentle, but it really has been some time. Thorfinn groans quietly when he runs a hand firmly up the shaft and down to make it easier and the sound sends a stab of pleasure through him. As close as they are, Einar can feel the tremors running through Thorfinn’s body and the twitching of his hand.

Suddenly, he’s acutely aware that people might hear them and that, combined with the noises and the face the other is making as he speeds up his hand, make him press his mouth against the smaller man to muffle him at least a little. Thorfinn’s rhythm falters slightly and he freezes for just a moment before returning the kiss. It’s clear that he has no experience in this at all and his enthusiasm only takes him so far. But it’s not like Einar has plenty of experience either. The beard is a novelty though. He can tell the other is getting close by the breathy whines Thorfinn is making through his nose and by the twitching of his hips. But the friction still isn’t enough. Einar removes his hand to press their groins together, trapping Thorfinn’s hand between their bodies. He keeps his hand at the small of his back and Thorfinn makes a noise like it’s been punched out of him when he comes suddenly. Einar muffles his moan in Thorfinn’s shoulder when he comes shortly after, their members sliding against each other easily now.

It’s uncomfortable and slightly sticky but Einar can’t get himself to move. Thorfinn is still breathing heavily as he wipes his hand on their blanket. Afterwards, Thorfinn looks at him, still blushing and dazed, and all Einar can think is,

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh
> 
> I'm usually not a writer but this fandom and pairing needs more stuff so I wrote some
> 
> feel free to tell me what you think and also what I could do better, because I'm working on three more fics with these fuckers


End file.
